Shots Fired
by Kirie-kyou
Summary: During the shooting at McKinley Blaine is terrified. What is going through his mind during and after the lockdown? What happens when Kurt finds out? One-shot.


"Alright lets get started!" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands.

Everyone glanced towards the door as a loud sound rang out. A girl's scream and footsteps running down the hall made Blaine raise his eyebrow. He looked to the door.

Another gunshot. This time everyone jumped.

Mr. Schue ran over head low, "Everyone, just spread out and hide, spread out and hide" Blaine jumped up rushing to Sam's side. He glanced around looking for Tina. _Where the hell is she?_

"Find a place to hide, just go over there." Mr. Shue said pushing Kitty towards the bookcase. Beiste flipped off the lights as Blaine bushed the piano towards the bookcase creating a barrier around him as he slid down curling up next to Artie.

All around them there were screams and students running, doors slamming and then silence.

Blaine hugged his knees and glanced to Artie. "Are we even sure those were gun-"  
"Suushh!" the group hissed at him. Blaine bit his lip nervously as he rocked in his spot. Mr. Schue darted towards them, still crouching.

"Everyone, hey guys, guys guys, start texting, and tweeting. Let everyone know what's going on. But DON'T tell them we are here, all right? Shooters have smart phones too." Blaine glanced up to him, and in that moment he felt so small, Mr. Schue towered over him, seeming so brave. Blaine glanced down to his phone.

"It's okay..." Beiste whispered behind him. Blaine pulled up twitter and started typing.

_**'Gunshots at McKinley. Don't know what's going on.'**_ Blaine was almost to shocked to even know what to say. He shook as he typed.

"Alright guys" Mr. Schue started "We're going to stay here okay?" Blaine glanced to him taking in a shaky breath.

**To Mom&Dad:  
Gunshots at the school. I don't know what's going on.  
I love you both. **

"We don't know what's out there." The sobs around the class were slowly growing, Blaine looked up for a moment then back down to his phone as he hit send.

Another sound.  
_  
Was that a gunshot?_ Blaine thought as he tensed up. He looked to Artie who shifted. Mr. Schue jumped up.  
Artie's phone buzzed, Blaine jerked a bit looking to the phone as Artie silenced it.

"Suushh! Sushh!" **  
**  
"I love you guys" Mr. Schue said and returned to hiding behind a turned over table with Beiste.

**Kurt:**

**There is a shooter at the school. I don't know what the hell is going on. Tell Rachel and Santana I love them. I love you too Kurt.**

**Tina:**  
**Tina? Where the hell are you? What is going on? Are you okay? Please reply. We are all worried.**

Blaine drops the phone into his lap and pulls his legs closer. The whole room tensed up as the sound of running echoes outside of the room.

The door handle jiggles.

Blaine presses his hands to his head rocking a bit and sniffling as the running commences and goes to the other door where the handle jiggles once again. A couple seconds latter a loud noise makes everyone jump and whine.  
_  
Please tell me that wasn't another gun shot. _Blaine thought as he listened to Marley and Kitty crying. He looked to his phone again

"It's okay" Jake says pulling Kitty into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

'_**Does anyone know what the hell is going on?**_**' **Blaine tweeted as Sam crawled across the floor to the door.

"Sam!" Mr. Schue and Beiste said together "What are you doing?!"

"Sam get down!"

Sam starts to talk and all Blaine can do to not jump up and pull him down is concentrate on his phone. Mr. Schue is speaking in whispers to Sam while Blaine continued to stare.  
_  
Come on…please text me back. Someone reply. Please! _ He thought clenching his phone so tight he thought he might break it.  
Sam was pushed in front of Blaine who patted his leg and mouthed, "She'll be okay." Sam shook his head.

"Tina isn't here either." Blaine whispered staring down to his lap nervously. He glanced up to Sam who stared ahead angrily. Blaine glanced over when he heard more whispers coming from Marley and Kitty. Kitty then wiggled away and rushed over to Unique, which caused Sam to jump up.

"Sam! Stop!" Blaine whispered loudly grabbing at his shirt. As Sam started to yell Blaine pulled himself into a tiny ball his hands flew to his eyes trying to stop the tears.  
_  
Kurt…Please….Tina…Someone please.  
_  
Sam slid across from Blaine again who stared off terrified.

Blaine texted away furiously sending messages to his parents, he was barely thinking. He dropped the phone back into his lap and glanced up to see Artie turning on his camera.

"Artie what are you doing?"

"If we don't get out of here, people need to see this" Blaine tensed up closing his eyes as Artie spoke. _We can't get killed in here. I have so much I need to say...so much I need to do. _He shook his head lightly and then pulled himself in closer resting his head on his arms. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

"Yeah, me" Ryder said. Blaine glanced sideways at him before staring back down at his phone hidden in his lap.

Artie pointed the camera back at Blaine. "Anything?" Blaine nodded.

"M-mom….Dad. I love you two so much…" he sniffled whipping tears from his eyes. "Tina…I don't…Thank you for a-always being there." He paused looking down then back into the camera. "Kurt…" there was a long silence, "Kurt..I love you."

A phone started to ring within the room and Blaine glanced around confused.

"Hang up the phone!" the group started to whisper before Sam finally did.

There were a few raps on the door and Blaine edged away from them before realizing it was just Mr. Suche….and Brittany and some other kids. He pulled himself in closer tears streaming down his face. He looked to his phone again.

"ALL CLEAR!"

The lights turned on and Blaine let out a long awaited sigh of relief. He stood up and hugged Brittany then Sam before joining in on the group hug and letting himself cry.

"It's going to be fine…"Mr. Schue said "I love you all, I love you guys" Blaine leaned his head on Brittany's shoulder. She kissed the top of his head. As the group started to pull away Blaine whipped out his phone and started to call.

"Hey mommy" he said through tears as she picked up and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh Blaine!" she cried. "You're okay, my baby is okay"

"Yeah, shook up but okay. I love you mom." He cried as they were ushered out of the room and off grounds.

"I love you too. I'm ten minutes away."

"Okay. Just call me when you get here…I'm going to go find Tina…"

"She wasn't with you?"

"No. She is outside I think."

"Okay, be safe baby. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up and Blaine immediately called Tina.

Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.

"Blaine!?"

"Oh my gosh, don't you ever do that again." He clenched his chest. "I thought you died. Where are you?"

"By the busses."

"I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." The two hung up and Blaine went to call Kurt.

Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.

"Blaine?" That was all it took for Blaine to completely break, he shivered tears streaming from his eyes, his body violently shaking as he walked.

"K-Kurt." He said through a sob. "We were in the choir room." He stopped taking in a breath. "And we heart shots."

"Shots?"

"We were locked in there and I was j-ust…I was so scared Kurt. I kept thinking of you and what you would have done if you had been there with me." He stopped walking wrapping his free arm around himself. "I remembered how brave you had been in the face of so much, how you'd smile through it, how you'd…you'd just be brave without issue. I remembered you smiling at me after all the crap that has happened and it gave me strength to keep going and stay calm." Blaine sobbed, he could hear Kurt sniffling,

"Blaine?" When Blaine didn't say anything he continued, "Blaine, listen. I am so…so proud of you." He said, Blaine could hear the smile coming from him and he looked up to see Tina running to him. " Blaine, you are much braver than you think, and much braver than I am." He chuckled. "You are so lucky and so strong, Blaine."

Tina hugged him tightly, but said nothing as she rubbed his back and he listened to Kurt.

"Kurt…Thank you."

"I'm not kidding Blaine. You are so strong. You all are." Tina leaned her head on his and listened in.

"Kurt…." She whispered.

"Tina?" he said confused. Blaine looked to her and smiled softly turning the phone so she could hear better.

"Hey Kurt."

"Oh! Tina are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was outside. I tried calling you."

"Did you? When?"

"About ten minutes ago when it first happened."

There was a long pause.

"I was cooking lunch." He sighed. "How did I not hear you…"

"Don't. Kurt. Please." Tina and Blaine said in unison.

"We are okay now. Besides, there is nothing you could have done."

"Still!" he said now sounding like he was in tears. "I should have heard the phone. I'm sorry Tina. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Kurt."

"I just…I wish I could have been there to keep you calm…even if it was only on the phone."

"It's okay Kurt. I promise" Tina said with a smile. She rubbed Blaine's back. "I love you Kurt!"

"I love you too Tina." He said with a smile in his voice. A car honked nearby and Blaine looked up. His mother was scrambling out of her car.

"Kurt, I'll call you back tonight okay? My mom is here. I need to-"

"It's fine Blaine. Go be with your family. I'm just glad you are okay." He said "If you don't call me by ten though, I'm calling you okay?"

"Okay. I promise I'll call before then."

"Good."

* * *

It was two days later; Blaine was walking down the hallway in his house taking deep breaths, he grabbed a blanket off a chair wrapping it around his PJs. He was still stressed and worried, but it was the weekend and he could relax. No teacher even thought to give homework…considering half the school didn't even come in.

"Mom!" Blaine yelled.

"Yes Honey?"

"Just wondering if you were here."

"Yes sir." She laughed "There is a surprise for you in here." She said from the living room.

"A surprise?" he said wondering in snuggling himself deeper into the blanket.

"Yeah" She stood up as did someone else. Someone that instantly made Blaine freeze.

"K-Kurt?" he stuttered dropping the blanket. "What are you doing here?" he said making his way to him. His mom quietly slipped out of the room.

"I came to check up on you." He said pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"Kurt…" he muttered into Kurt's neck. "I'm so glad you are here…" he laughed through a quiet sob.

"I'm just glad you are okay…" he said and the two sat down on the sofa. "So how is everyone holding up?"

"They are all good. Everyone is just staying home for the weekend…its almost freaky to go out."

"Well then I'm glad I'm here."

"Why?" Blaine said confused. Kurt motioned to the picnic set up on the ground of the living room."What in the-"

"I figured you wouldn't want to go out, so I brought the food to you." The two chatted lightly for a couple of moments munching on their food.

"Blaine…" Kurt started "I know we talked all last week about saying what you feel. To get it off our chests." Blaine glanced up to him from his sandwich. "And after what happened this week…There is no better time than now to say what I feel…life can be so short."  
Blaine watched him curiously as Kurt slid a bit closer to him.

"I still love you. I have always loved you, even when…." He drifted off. "I was furious, I still feel betrayed, but I understand…. that you love me…and I can't ever stop loving you. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many dates I went on. You were always the one I was thinking of, you were always the one that made me really smile." He was crying. Blaine didn't move; he didn't speak. He was completely stunned.

"I know I made your life hard Blaine, I feel bad, but I had to try, I had to try and get away and see if I could understand what happened. While…I still don't quite get it….I can forgive you." He paused letting that sink in. Blaine sniffled. "I love you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine said nothing, he just set down his sandwich, and leaned in and kissed Kurt with all the passion he could muster in that moment. Which was quite a lot to say the least, but the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before Blaine pulled back and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did Kurt, and I know you may never fully trust me again, but know…I would never…ever do that again. I love you with all of my being and I want to just make you happy. I want to spend my life with you Kurt." He smiled through tears. "You are my sunshine, you kept me sane during that ordeal and every ordeal I've ever had since I met you. You were the one who kept me smiling and kept me strong and I could never…ever make it up to you. But I will do my best for as long as you let me."


End file.
